


Sweet Refrain

by firemblem



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, Humor, M/M, Teasing, aomine is an arrogant tease and it takes kagami a while to figure out what it all means, season 3 just started and im already a mess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-10
Updated: 2015-01-10
Packaged: 2018-03-07 00:51:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3154670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firemblem/pseuds/firemblem
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kise clapped his hands and exclaimed, "A double date!"</p><p>Aomine scoffed loudly at the same time Kagami groaned in annoyance. Kuroko sipped on his shake silently, eyes darting between the two first with curiosity — then realization. </p><p>In which couple Kise and Kuroko attempt to get two idiots to thinking stop about basketball for half a second.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Refrain

**Author's Note:**

> In honor of season 3 and how unbelievably hot Aomine was in the first episode.

 

 

It was evening when Kagami walked into Maji Burger. He'd cook a meal himself, but Riko had practiced them especially hard today and _God he was tired_. He got a stack of burgers on a tray, turning from the register to find the table he and Kuroko often sat at. In the past, he barely noticed his teammate's presence until he'd spoke up. Kagami smiled at the thought, though it quickly disappeared when he realized that their usual table was occupied by someone else too.

 

 _Kise._ Kagami realized this by his gleaming blonde hair even before he saw his face. Kagami dropped his tray loudly across from the other two boys.

 

"Kagamicchi!" Kise practically screeched.

 

"Didn't I tell you not to call me that?" Kagami sighed before sitting down and unwrapping his first burger.

 

"Kagami-kun, please be nice to my boyfriend," Kuroko said with a serious face.

 

Of course Kise exploded at this remark, fawning over Kuroko as he did whenever the shorter boy dropped the b-word _._ Somewhere between Kise on the verge of tears and Kuroko trying to remind him that they were in public, a familiar figure strode into the restaurant. That is, if this burger joint classified as a restaurant in the first place.

 

Aomine, tall, dark and clean in fresh white t-shirt and sweatpants slid into their booth right next to Kagami. Kagami's chewing paused as Aomine slung a tan arm around his neck. He swallowed tightly before speaking.

 

"Who invited you here?" Kagami grumbled, trying to shake off Aomine's heavy arm.

 

"Who do you think?" Aomine said easily, arm returning back to his own side. "These two lovebirds." Aomine nods across from him. Kuroko says something about never being involved in any sort of planning but nobody hears him.

 

And Aomine apparently wasn't done teasing Kagami yet, much to the red-haired boy's displeasure. Aomine slid his hand to the tray of burgers on the other side of Kagami, grabbing one.

 

"You mind?" He smirked.

 

"Actually I do," Kagami retorted fiercely. Their hands brushed as Kagami snatched the burger back. Aomine merely chuckled. Kagami wondered if anyone could be more annoying. He was nothing short of in love with Aomine's style on court -- the place where Aomine's drive to maintain the inflated version he had of himself constantly pushed him to play harder, making him all the better opponent for Kagami. But Kagami couldn't stand his cockiness anywhere else. Including 5 inches away from him while he was trying to enjoy his dinner.

 

"So are you two on a date here or something?" Aomine asked the pair across from them.

 

"I guess," Kuroko replied distractedly, trying suck the last of his vanilla shake through the straw. Kise's heart eyes only grow bigger.

 

"If I went on a date, I'd take them to a nicer place than this," Kagami said casually before taking an enormous bite of his sandwich.

 

Of course, Aomine took  this moment to snicker and say something that'd absolutely infuriate the redhead. "Yeah that is if you can ever get one." Kagami ignored him, tried to ignore Kise's giggles and Kuroko's slight smile too.

 

"He was never good with the women," Kuroko concurred lightly. Kagami told him to shut up, throwing an empty wrapper at him for good measure. He hoped no one had noticed that he was a little red in the ears. _Why did he have to go and say something stupid like that?_ The fact that Aomine was still smirking only pissed him off more. He kicked him under the table in the shin; he'd do anything to wipe that dumb grin off his face.

 

Aomine recoiled from the unexpected jolt of pain before glaring at the one who caused it. Kagami glared too, hoping he was glaring back even harder (he can't let Aomine beat him) into the other boy's dark blue eyes.

 

All of a sudden, Kise clapped his hands and exclaimed, "A double date!" Aomine scoffed loudly at the same time Kagami groaned in annoyance. They both looked away from each other immediately, Kagami out the window next to his seat, Aomine in the opposite direction. Kuroko sipped the final drop of his shake silently, eyes darting between the two with curiosity -- then realization. He didn't say anything then, but he'd fill Kise in all the details that were becoming more and more clear after everyone else left.

 

The tension caused by Kise's exclamation passed. They were talking about the NBA in America when Aomine demanded:

 

"Give me a bite of your burger before I go."

 

Before Kagami could growl out a _Are you kidding me?_ or at least jerk the food away, Aomine's mouth was already on it. His wet lips touched Kagami's fingers only for a moment, and then he was sitting upright again -- chewing with a gleam of victory in his eyes. Kagami turned to look back to his food , grunted out a goodbye as the other boy stood to leave.

 

"Bye Bakagami." Then Aomine walked out of the burger joint, hands stuffed in his sweatpants. 

 

Kise was giggling again. It took no time for Kagami to decide that he was going to cook for himself at home tomorrow.

 

 

-

 

It was too early for school and definitely too early for one of Kise's texts:

 

_Good morning Kagamicchi! (_ _ﾉ◕ヮ◕)_ _ﾉ*:_ _･ﾟ✧_

With heavy lids, Kagami wondered since when Kise had started texting him. Just because Kuroko was on his team it didn’t mean he wanted to be texting buddies with the rest of the Generation of Miracles. He rose slowly from his bed, stretching his sore muscles and then relaxing. There was also a text from Aomine, a simple:

 

_1 on 1 after school?_

He was too tired to reply to either of them. Nonetheless, he planned to meet Aomine on their usual court later.

 

 

-

 

 

Kagami did his best not to fall asleep in class. Except he _really_ couldn't help it in history, so he just tried his hardest not to dream about basketball instead (to avoid dunking the teacher's head in his sleep as he'd done before). Of course this was hard, especially when he was _this_ excited to play Aomine later. Basketball was the best way to get back at Aomine for messing with him all the time.

 

The cocky bastard actually got serious whenever they played. His dark eyes always hardened, and his typical complacent look was often replaced by one of pure determination. Watching Aomine play from the stands was one thing, but right next to him, Kagami could feel his every breath, sense each twitch of the other boy's muscle before he even made a play. If he didn't play basketball the way he did, Kagami doubted he'd be able to stand Aomine for a mere second.

 

"Kagami-kun," someone whispered. Kagami's head shot up from where it was resting on his palm and his eyes fluttered open wildly.

 

"What!"

 

The entire class turned to look at redhead, who had just yelled in the middle of the professor's lecture. With a shake of his head, the teacher told Kagami he had an afterschool detention. As soon as he was facing the whiteboard with his back to the class, Kagami turned to glare at Kuroko -- who was thoughtfully chewing on the tip of his pen like he didn't just earn Kagami a detention. Kagami gritted his teeth and turned back around.

 

"Were you thinking about basketball or Aomine?" Kuroko asked while they were packing their stuff to leave for lunch.

 

"Huh?"

 

"Answer the question, Kagami-kun."

 

After beat of silence, "Both. I guess." Kagami rubbed the back of his neck. "So?"

 

"Don't forget about your detention." And with that, Kuroko left the room.

 

Kagami grumbled before following him out the door. He couldn't even use basketball practice as an excuse to skip, as Riko had given them a rare day off.

 

At lunch, Kuroko told the rest of the Seirin team about Kagami falling asleep and everyone laughed. "But he's wide awake the night before games!" someone cackled. It took everything in Kagami's power not to throw the shorter boy off the roof.

 

-

 

When Kagami was the only one left in class for detention, the sun was getting low in the sky. The teacher nodded to the stack of papers on his desk and told Kagami to come to his office when he was done sorting them. As soon as he exited the room, Kagami dug out headphones from his backpack. The job wasn't so bad, and he'd finish quickly with the music playing. And then he could still meet Aomine at the court.

 

After a while, Kagami remembered that he never actually told Aomine that he was coming. He unlocked his phone, realizing that he hadn't replied to Kise's weird text from earlier either. He didn't want to hurt the blonde's feelings, not that Kagami was especially empathetic toward him, but Kuroko might try to kill him if Kise got upset. Despite his small size, Kuroko could be really scary when he got mad. Kagami thought hard about what would serve as a good reply to a morning text when it was already dusk.

 

 _Maybe I'll just wait until tomorrow morning and return the greeting then?_   

 

Someone knocked on the door of the classroom, but Kagami didn't hear them until the person had jerked the headphone out of his hear. Kagami whipped around quickly.

 

"What the hell?!"

 

Then he realized, it was Aomine's tall figure standing next to his desk. He was still in school uniform: white button down, loose tie and navy cardigan. With a basketball tucked under his arm. He looked unbelievably cute, Kagami thought -- until he opened his mouth.

 

"How does a giant like you even fit in these desks?" Aomine said, pulling up a chair. He sat in it with two legs wrapped around the back of chair, arms resting on the top. He dropped the basketball to the floor.

 

"Giant? You're _taller_ than me." Kagami sighed with irritation, though to be honest, his annoyance was mostly exaggerated. He was actually quite excited to see Aomine. Because he had brought a basketball, obviously. "How did you know I was here?"

 

Aomine leaned forward, elbow sliding onto Kagami's desk and right into his personal space. He rested his head on his hand. "Kuroko texted me."

 

"Oh." Kagami was looking down at the desk desperately, focusing on the movements of his pencil like he focused on basketball. _Why did Aomine always have to get so close?_   If Kagami turned his head to look at Aomine, he'd literally be a centimeter away from his face.

 

"Do you realize what they're trying to do, idiot?"

 

"Enlighten me." Kagami gripped the pencil harder, trying to ignore Aomine but having a tough time doing so.

 

"Probably want us to fuck."

 

Kagami spun his head around unbelievably fast to look at Aomine, absolutely shocked by what just came out his mouth. "Stop messing around,asshole," Kagami managed to get out after a beat.  

 

Aomine shrugged, still wearing the smug smile he often wore around Kagami. "What if I'm not."

 

Kagami stared at Aomine open mouthed and unable to speak. _What the hell was this guy saying?_ And why was Kagami so nervous all of a sudden? He realized, actually, he'd been nervous ever since Aomine got here. The closer Aomine had gotten, the more Kagami wanted to look the other way and pretend like his skin wasn't so hot and that the beads of sweat forming at his hairline weren't real.

 

There was also nothing more Kagami wanted to do but to wipe the smirk off Aomine's face that taunted him relentlessly. It was if Aomine was always saying, _I know something you don't._

"You know--" Aomine started to say something, but Kagami cut him off by grabbing his white collar and tugging him closer. Their lips barely touched. Aomine drew in a sharp breath. He wasn't smiling anymore, he actually looked a little surprised, but Kagami wasn't done. He closed the gap between them before he could change his mind, pressing his lips to the other boy's.

 

To Kagami's relief, Aomine only returned the same pressure, maybe even a little bit more. Aomine slanted his head to one side, getting a better angle on Kagami's mouth. His hands flew to the place where his red hair met the nape of his neck. Aomine held Kagami's hair tightly, using it to push their wet mouths against each other just a bit harder. Kagami moaned softly, before cautiously licking the inside of Aomine's mouth. Their lips moved hotly against one another; their hunger seemed to have to no end. Kagami tugged at the cardigan resting on Aomine's chest, and Aomine's slender fingers twisted in his hair.

 

Kagami broke the kiss eventually, or at least attempted to with Aomine's teeth tugging on his bottom lip, stretching it until Kagami had moved far enough. They were both panting in their seats, shoulders heaving.

 

"That was better than I thought," Aomine said finally, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand.

 

Kagami rolled his eyes. "So Kise and Kuroko planned this, huh?" He pushed his chair back in, toward the desk where there were a still a few more papers to sort. Kagami made a mental note to tell Kuroko he really would throw him off the school's roof if he ever did something as stealthy as this again. Though, admittedly, he was pretty grateful it happened.

 

"I guess." Aomine was leaning forward in his chair again, arms crossed on the top of it. "When are you done? So we can play."

 

Kagami noticed the basketball again. He'd forgotten that Aomine had even brought it.  

 

Aomine continued, "Or…we can continue this."

 

The back of Kagami's neck burned but he muttered something about 10 more minutes.

 

-

 

They do continue. They continued "this" absolutely everywhere. When Kagami found himself in Aomine's room for the first time, he started scolding him for being so messy. Aomine decided to shut him up by pushing him onto his bed. Kagami landed with an _oof_ , then let out a pained groan as Aomine's body fell on him too. Kagami managed to lift himself by leaning back on his elbows but when Aomine wrapped his arms around Kagami's neck and began kissing him, Kagami's efforts were made futile. His back collided with the mattress again and he soon found a different goal to pursue: trying not to moan too loudly when Aomine's parents were home. This was most challenging when Aomine's lips moved from Kagami's mouth to kiss behind his ear, and then to trail down his neck.

 

-

 

"Kagami-kun, what happened here?" Kuroko came out of nowhere, making Kagami jump as he was walking out of class. The shorter boy reached up to poke a red spot on Kagami's neck, close to his collarbone.

 

Kagami rubbed the sore area, trying not to think about how hard he had to clench the sheets around him so he wouldn't shout when Aomine bit him. Kuroko poked him again.

 

Kagami shoved him away. "Leave me alone."

 

"You're blushing."

 

"I said leave me alone!"

 

-

 

Kagami was actually mad when Aomine had made his apartment as messy as his room. Aomine never picked up after himself. There were candy wrappers and empty bags of chips strewn in the living room when Kagami came back from a training session with Alex one day. Kagami's neat video game collection was spread across the floor, mixed in with a couple of his DVD's. A few empty plates sat next to the sink, unwashed.

 

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Kagami practically shouted, dropping his sports bag as he walked into the living room where Aomine was watching T.V. Aomine turned from looking at the screen to Kagami and his eyes grew a little brighter.

 

"Hey," Aomine said, getting up and striding over to where Kagami was standing with his arms crossed. His biceps, glistening with sweat, looked especially toned. Aomine licked his lips, looking up from Kagami's muscles to his eyes. "You look good."

 

But Kagami was stubbornly pissed, and Aomine knew it too.

 

"I'm sorry, whatever, we can clean up the mess now."

 

"I'm going to turn you into a mess," Kagami growled and Aomine barely had time to register what sweet, innocent Kagami had just said because he's being pushed, roughly.

 

The blue-haired boy's back hit a wall. Kagami's lips were on him instantly, his hot tongue entering Aomine's mouth without warning. Kagami's hands sit on either side of Aomine's head, palms flat against the wall while they kiss deeply. It's wet and messy, and they can't stop. Aomine clawed at the other boy's chest, rubbing up and down his defined abs. Then his arms reach around, grabbing Kagami's ass. He squeezed and Kagami broke the kiss just to swear loudly.

 

Kagami has knee in between Aomine's leg, slowly kneading into his crotch which was getting harder by the second. Aomine's head slammed against the wall behind him when he let out a moan, at which point Kagami pulled back.

 

"I'm going to shower, clean everything up."

 

"Seriously?!" Aomine sounded half turned on, half on the verge of crying. Kagami was already heading for the bathroom.

 

"Don't be surprised if I jerk off on the couch!" Aomine called. _Fuck_.

 

-

 

It had been two weeks since the day Kagami left Aomine to clean up his apartment. Since he wasn't Aomine, he actually did feel bad for teasing him afterward. Of course, Kagami would never tell Aomine that directly. Instead he had home cooked Aomine a tasty meal, even baked him blue sugar cookies.

 

They were sitting on Kagami couch now, watching some crime show instead of basketball. Aomine said the amount of basketball Kagami watched was abnormal, so, here they were. The longer the TV show went on, the more tangled their legs became. At some point Kagami's phone buzzed; it was Kuroko.

 

_Make sure Aomine doesn't miss practice later._

 

And then seconds after, another.

 

_And tell him to do his homework!_ _＼(^-^)_ _／_

The last one was probably Kise.

 

 _y should i?_ Kagami texted back just to be an asshole.

 

_Because Kagamicchi and Aominecchi are boyfriends now! (_ _✿◠‿◠_ _)_

 

Kagami looked over at Aomine, who was fixed intently on the TV. Were they? Boyfriends now?

 

_r u sure we r boyfrineds_

 

His phone buzzed within the next minute.

 

_Kagami-kun, how dense can you be?_

Kagami placed his phone on the coffee table. "Aomine," he started, cursing himself for sounding like a shy preteen about to confess.

Aomine grunted in response. His eyes didn't leave the screen.

"Are we…I mean. Am I dense?"

At this, Aomine laughed and turned to look at the other boy.

"It took Kise _and_ Kuroko to get you to notice me." Aomine smirked. "So yeah. You're pretty dense, Bakagami." He slings a tan arm across his shoulders, ruffling the back of his hair.

"Are you my. You know. Boyfriend?"

Aomine laughed again, leveling his gaze with Kagami so they were looking right at each other. He was still playing with the hair at the back of Kagami's head.

"Not yet." Kagami frowned, brows furrowed, but Aomine continued. "We haven't been on a real date yet."

"We've been to Maji!" Kagami protested.

Aomine sighed. "You said it yourself idiot, that you'd take your date to a nice restaurant. Or at least a real one."

Kagami paused. "Can you do Saturday?"

"Only if I can do you first." Aomine went in to kiss Kagami, but the other boy shoved him away.

"No," Kagami laughed, "That was so lame." But Aomine was relentless, shifting so he sat on Kagami's lap, grinding down so Kagami had no chose but to grab Aomine's hips so he wouldn't melt into puddle right there. Aomine kissed him and Kagami tried his best not to smile too much so there their teeth wouldn't clash.

Eventually they leave the couch to play basketball. Basketball with Aomine was both familiar and different. Their new relationship status only drove them work harder and so their games were intense as ever. There were also some new tactics employed while they warmed up, like Aomine grabbing Kagami's ass and then begging him not to count it as a foul. Or Aomine rather obviously checking out Kagami until Kagami felt like his skin was on fire. The teasing, Kagami learned, would never really end so long he was around him.

-

They sat at a table, dressed rather nicely for a meal in a somewhat higher end restaurant. It was nothing like Kagami expected. First of all, the food was rather bland for the price they were paying. The waiter, a cute girl with long black hair, was also clearly flirting with Aomine. Actually that part was more predictable than not. In any case, Kagami was the slightest bit irritated and Aomine had noticed.

"Come on, you know I can't help it," Aomine reasoned, waving to his stupidly attractive face. Kagami stabbed a fork into his fish steak.

A few seconds later, mid chew, Kagami felt a pressure on his crotch. He looked across the table, swallowed his bite dryly. Aomine was smiling, he was _fucking smiling_ while his foot rubbed against Kagami's dick under a table.

"I'm going to kill you," Kagami said through gritted teeth. Aomine dragged his foot up and down teasingly from Kagami's ankle, right back up to his upper thigh. Kagami breathed out heavily, wanting to both choke and kiss the hell out of Aomine.

Then Kagami heard it. The distinctive sing-song voice of Kise floating through the restaurant. Aomine noticed to, took his foot down from Kagami's half-hard dick (much to his relief). Trailing next to him was Kuroko. By the look of surprise on Aomine's face, Kagami guessed that it wasn't his idea to invite them.

Kuroko sat next to Kagami. "You _should_ be thanking me."

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone needs a link to the new episode, let me know! What did you guys think of it? perSONAlly IM SORT OF ON FIRE RIP
> 
> twitter where i make regrettable comments about anime and everything else: @loucaster
> 
> tumblr: edwardeldick   
> 1d tumblr: louistomlinsn


End file.
